


Choice

by Tallihensia



Category: Jane (manga)
Genre: M/M, Manga Based, UST, alphabet fic, and probably nobody here has ever heard of it., it was a cool series, oh well, working on that...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: Rassied doesn’t want to make the choice.  It might be made for him instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Import of older stories continues. From 2006.
> 
> Jane is a science fiction manga series by Shisinden (Mizuki Tachibana & Rinko Sakura). There is a certain resemblance to Star Trek in it… ;D Very well done, nice science, cool technology ideas, and gorgeous drawings. I’ve got some scans up at <http://alatrinebula.com/jane/>
> 
> Ran is the young dashing captain, human. Rassied is the proper cool first officer, an alien. (Jane is the starship they’re on – the Janet V.) Najeal and Linus are also Cynsians (the alien race) (and yes, they’re telepathic, though not obnoxiously so).
> 
> Alphabet fics are short little things where each sentence starts with the next letter of the alphabet. 26 sentences (with judicious use of dashes and colons and the occasional run-on). (You really get to hate certain letters after awhile of doing these.)

A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z

## Choice

“And here are the progress reports we got on the quasars. Basically…,” Ran paused and changed what he was saying, “better yet – how about if you come by after your shift and let me know what you think?” 

“Certainly, Captain,” Rassied agreed, taking the data pad from his friend and then watched him walk off the bridge, his gaze lingering on the smooth movement. Distracting sight though it was, he edited his thoughts with the ease of long practice. Evidently, though, he didn’t edit them quickly enough, as science officer Najeal turned in his seat and raised an eyebrow at him. Flustered, he turned his attention to the data pad and reviewing the log of Ran’s shift. 

“Go for it, oh prince of idiots…” Linus whispered in Rassied’s ear, making the Vice-Head control a jump, as he hadn’t heard the Armada Chief approach. 

“He’s a human,” and so much more mortal, with a lifespan of barely 150 years – less, likely, for the lifespan of a hot-shot starship captain who insisted on going out with his Armada strike teams. Indeed, Rassied could remember countless times when he’d watched Ran’s blood stream out from wounds, gasping for air trapped in collapsed tunnels, swimming from hungry leviathans in the water, collapsing from viruses, recuperating in Dr. Hamilton’s infirmary… Just being Ran’s friend was hard enough, knowing that he would lose him long before he was ready. Keeping as close to him as he could, while giving him his loyalty and working as a professional, was enough for him. 

Later, after his shift, he headed to Ran’s quarters, expecting to find the Captain still working on reports. Mostly, he did… but Ran had changed to more comfortable clothes, almost in disarray, his hair mussed and showing no signs of straightening up anytime soon. Naturally not – Ran was the most comfortable person Rassied knew, comfortable within himself, and with everybody around him. Open externally, the Captain did have his mysteries and private side, intensely so, but he didn’t often let it show on his surface, making everybody think he was their friend – as he was. 

“Pour yourself a drink,” Ran greeted him cheerfully, “or two or three the way you do anyhow.”

“Quasar-research is progressing quite well, Captain – we should be able to finish this study soon.” Rassied gave Ran the update he’d wanted, while accepting the drink. 

“So,” Ran flopped down on the couch, sprawling out and looking rather debauched, “everything is running smoothly and we should be done with this research run soon. Thoughts on what we should do next?”

Usually, Rassied could think of a thousand things. Visually, though, with the image of Ran sprawled like that, the only thought in his mind wasn’t a very appropriate one.

With a slow, lazy grin, Ran seemed to figure out his thought even without telepathy. Xenophilia was sometimes a problem, when he could love a human that he would lose.

“You may not,” Ran stood up and stalked towards the Cynsian, “have a choice anymore, Rassied.”

Zero room for error in what Rassied would do next – either he would take what Ran offered or… or there was really no ‘or’ – Ran had taken the choice from him, and Rassied was happy to have it so.

 

\---------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate endings:
> 
> \---
> 
> “Sit,” Ran waved at the couch, “then I have something to ask.” The Cynsian folded his tall frame down onto the Captain’s comfortable couch, wondering quietly what Ran was being so serious about. Unexpectedly, Ran, instead of sitting on the floor as he generally preferred, sat on the couch right next to Rassied.
> 
> “Vice-Head,” Ran leaned confidentially in, “Why have we never had sex?”
> 
> Was Ran drunk or serious?
> 
> X------------
> 
> “You’re my friend,” Rassied finally answered.
> 
> Z--, you’d rather make love?” and Ran leaned even closer in…
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> “So,” Ran paced around, not sounding entirely happy, “Jane will get a break soon.”
> 
> Taking the opportunity to refill his glass, Rassied reflected that Ran just wasn’t happy if there wasn’t action – a pure research run often bored him, though he was up to all the technology.
> 
> “Use the break to upgrade our systems,” Rassied suggested, being his practical self.
> 
> “Value wouldn’t be worth it at this point, and besides,” Ran speared him with a glance, “you wouldn’t have any fun that way.”  
> …


End file.
